


25. Accident

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Car Accidents, Family Fluff, Gen, Major Character Injury, Multi, kid!Logan, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan fails to regress the next day, causing Thomas get into an accident. Logan is hysterical, aware that it was his fault. The other sides don’t know how to help him.





	25. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Woofiechan suggested: “Thomas doing something that requires Logic, and Thomas messing it up because Logan regressed.” Pinxku wanted more Virgil.  
> I already touched wood that this never ever happens to Thomas.

Logan was surprised when he awoke the next day in his regressed form. He’d assumed he’d return to his normal form in his sleep, since that was usually what happened, but he was clearly still a child, judgin by how small his hands were, poking out of his pyjamas.

Hold on… He’d done this before, hadn’t he? Didn’t Thomas say he’d stayed a child overnight once because he was suppressing his feelings? But he emoted last night… Why was he still a child? That was when he realised he was still in the living room.

“Morning, Kiddo.” Patton smiled down at Logan, but it was wrong.

“Papa, what’s w’ong…?” Logan asked shakily.

“Um… something happened, Kiddo…” Patton whimpered, his eyes welling as he spoke. “Last night, while you were asleep. I-I tried to do the right thing, Lo, but… I-I tried…”

“Tell me.”

“T-Thomas was really craving some Crofters and he ran out, so he… I told him to… He drove to the store… b-but on the way back, a bunny ran out into the road a-and he- swerved the car a-and he- the car went down a bank… and hit a tree.”

“I-Is Thomas okay?” Logan asked, his body trembling.

_It was his fault… He’d never let Thomas put himself in danger for the sake of a bunny. He should have been there._

“He’s in hospital, kiddo…” Patton’s hold on Logan tightened. Logan whimpered.

“I-I should haf-“

“-Logan, no-”

“It’s my fawlt!”

“No-”

“Yes! It is!” Logan cried, hot, angry tears burning his eyes as he pushed away from Patton. Patton tried to keep his hold on him, but Logan slipped through his arms and dropped to the floor. Patton reached forwards, placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“Logan, honey-”

Logan _screamed_.

Patton gasped as he backed away, his heart shattering at the horribly broken sound coming from the Logical side. Roman popped up, fear etched on his face from the sudden and unfamiliar sound. One look from Patton told Roman that Logan knew what had happened to Thomas.

Logan curled up on himself, his eyes closed and his hands over his ears as he continued to scream.

“Logan!” Patton tried to get closer, only for Logan to scream even louder. “Roman! What do we do?!”

“I don’t know!” Roman cried. “Where’s Virgil?!”

“Still with Thomas! Logan, honey, please-!”

“Logan!”

Everyone jumped at the new voice, and Logan suddenly stopped screaming, blinking up at the newcomer with tear filled eyes. Virgil.

“Logan, listen to me.” Virgil knelt in front of him. “It doesn’t matter whether you were regressed or not, this would have happened regardless. Patton and I panicked. Logic wouldn’t have mattered because there was no time to think logically. Thomas panicked. It was no-one’s fault.”

“But-”

“The average reaction time when driving is 1.5 seconds.” Virgil continued. “No offence, but do you really think that, in 1.5 seconds, Thomas would push aside his panic and emotions and think logically?”

“N-no…”

“No, he wouldn’t, because I was heightened, Patton was impulsive, and we wouldn’t have calmed down in time to listen to you.” Virgil explained. “Do you understand? It’s not because we don’t want to listen to you, it’s because we’re too caught off-guard to remember to listen to you.”

“I could have stopped him going…”

“You didn’t know what was going to happen. None of us did. And do you really think you’d have stopped Thomas from going to get Crofters?”

Logan didn’t speak.

“Thomas wants to see you… We all checked into the hospital while you were asleep so you can be visible to the public. Do you… want someone to come with you?”

“Can you…? Pwease…?”

“Sure.” Virgil smiled, holding his arms out. Logan picked himself up and slowly accepted Virgil’s embrace as the anxious side picked him up and balanced him on his hip. Patton and Roman smiled reassuringly.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Virgil whispered, pressing a kiss to Logan’s forehead as he sunk out.

* * *

“Thomas?”

“Oh, hey, Virg- Oh my gosh, you brought Logan!” Thomas smiled, sitting up slightly. Logan refused to look at him, his face buried in Virgil’s shoulder. “Hi, Logan.”

“...Hello.”

“Can you come here a sec…?” Thomas asked.  Logan shook his head against Virgil’s shoulder. “Okay, then can you listen to me for a moment? Please?” Logan didn’t respond.

“Listen, Lo… What happened last night wasn’t your fault in any way, nor was it Patton’s or Virgil’s. It wasn’t my fault either. It was just one of those things that happens. No-one knew it would happen, but it happened, and no-one is at fault. I’ve spoken to Patton and Virgil already, told them the same thing. But I really… really want to talk to you.”

Logan sniffed, adjusting his glasses as he turned to face Thomas. He curled up again at the sight of the bruises and cuts over Thomas’ face and arms.

“Logan, it’s not as bad as it looks, I promise.” Thomas whispered. “I just hit my head and got a few tiny cuts from the broken windscreen. I was only unconscious for, like, ten minutes. I’m okay… I just wanna hug you and make sure you're okay…”

“At least give him what he wants, L.” Virgil smiled, nudging Logan slightly. Logan whimpered, turning back to Thomas and making grabby hands at him. Thomas’ face lit up as he didn’t hesitate to take Logan from Virgil, sitting him on his lap. Logan, however, refused to look up at Thomas.

“Hey… you okay?” Thomas asked quietly, tilting his head. Logan shook his head, a soft cry escaping his throat. “Alright, it’s alright…” Thomas whispered, leaning forward and wrapping Logan into a secure embrace. The Logical Side melted against Thomas, sniffling softly.

Virgil smiled sadly at the scene, saluting to Thomas before sinking out.

“Let it out, Lo, it’s okay. We’re okay.” Thomas assured him, brushing his hand through Logan’s hair. Logan clung to Thomas as though he were going to disappear. Apparently, Thomas could read his mind. “I’m okay. I promise. Just a bit shaken. I’m not gonna go anywhere.” Thomas whispered.

Eventually, Logan pulled away, reaching up and pressing his forehead to Thomas’. Thomas let him, smiling fondly as Logan then kissed the bruise on his head.

“Patton says kissing wounds helps them heal quicker. He is pawtially correct. Salifa does speed up the healing pwocess, but only subtly. You would need an unhygienic amount of salifa…” Logan muttered, sitting back and looking down again. Thomas sighed.

“Lo, listen to me.” Thomas reached forwards, lifting Logan’s chin so they were eye-to-eye. “This was not anyone’s fault. Not yours, not Virgil’s, not Patton’s, not mine. It was the bunny’s Mom, for not teaching her children about road safety.”

Logan giggled at that, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his pyjamas.

“Joan and Talyn are gonna come by later… But I could really use some company right now, if you don’t mind?”

“Cewtainly.”

* * *

By the time Joan and Talyn arrived, Thomas and Logan were asleep, Logan curled up into Thomas’ side, Thomas’ arms protectively around his Logical Side.

Joan and Talyn, being the good friends they are, only took 400 photos between them.

**Author's Note:**

> (Y’all can decide if he’s a kid or fully grown at the end XD)
> 
> Coming up: Logan & FamILY


End file.
